Alliance of Popular Forces and Parties (Egelion)
The Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares (en: Alliance of popular forces and parties) is a conservative party of Egelion, originally named Alessandrist party. History The early years (2303-2310) January,2303 :Louis Abelard forms the Alessandrist Party at the Republic of Egelion in an attempt to materialize the ideals behind some members of the Alessandri family. March, 2303 :The first national elections of Egelion that the Alessandrist Party took part in, with no success in the senate (0 senators) and an embarrasing perform in the presidential run (0,05% of votes). December,2303 :Louis Abelard drops the presidency of the party and calls for internal elections. January,2304 :The internal elections called last month took place. :*Guillermo Azaola (64,2%) :*Alec betz (20,5%) :*Joseba Echaurren (15,3%) March, 2307 :In the national elections, Guillermo Azaola got the 12,64% of votes and the Alessandrist party got 93 (of 750) senators. In the final round, Edward Bennett of the Union of Right Forces is elected as president of Egelion. April, 2309 :Internal elections in the party. :*Guillermo Azaola (66,7%) :*Diego Portales (31,4%) :*Alec Betz (1,9%) December, 2310 :After some scandals in the political scene, Guillermo Azaola decides to call for new internal elections with the intention of reassuring the support of the mass of the party members. The Rise and fall of the Alessandrist Party (2310-2323) August, 2310 :Internal elections in the Alessandrist party. :*Diego Portales (52,3%) :*Guillermo Azaola (44,8%) :*Krum Petrov, (2,9%) September, 2310 :Guillermo Azaola is reconfirmed as the candidate for the national elections in 2311. March, 2311 :The Alessandrist party got a 14,4% of senate, and Guillermo Azaola got only a 15,71% of votes, as Edward Bennett (URF) is reelected as president of Egelion. The party congress declares the elections as a totally disaster and Guillermo Azaola drops any future political career. November, 2311 :Edward Bennet, president of Egelion, drops the presidency, because of internal scandals within his party, which is declared out of the political scene (aka: The party got inactive and we called for new elections). The new elections were won by Diego Portales (44,21%, first round, and 54,44% in the ballotage). The Alessandrist party now controls a 37,33% of senate and it's the biggest party of the republic. October, 2313 :Diego Portales forced new elections, knowing that the party couldn't do anything with less than the 50% of the congress as all the rests of the parties in Egelion are declared as opposition. The Alessandrist party, knowing that the move will be view as a possibly "auto-coup d'etat", presents the left winged, Arturo Alessandri as candidate for the presidency. And Arturo Alessandri in fact, won the elections (44,26% in the first round, 55,73 in ballotage). But the senate elections was catastrophic as the Alessandrist Party only got a 34,8%. December, 2313 :Arturo Alessandri decides to drop the government, the decision was based in internal rumours about a "coup d'etat", which in fact would be followed by heavy confronting civil battles which would drawn a political unresolvable situation in Egelion. The Alessandrist party declares that no Alessandrist candidate would be presented in the next elections, which were won by Xanthe Phalsefaux IX with a 54,93%. The Alessandrist party won in fact in the senate elections, getting 42,67% of senate. November, 2316 :Internal Elections. :*Arturo Alessandri (53,5%) :*Krum Petrov (36,5%) :*Andina Capelli (10,0%). December, 2316 :Arturo Alessandri presented again himself as candidate for the national elections but was defeated and got a 40,17% of votes as Xanthe Phalsefaux IX was reelected with the 50,11%. The senate elections were again a disaster for the party, as it got only a 34,27% of the senate, yet remaining as the biggest party in the republic of Egelion. November, 2321 :Internal Elections. :*Arturo Alessandri (60,43%) :*Krum Petrov (37,69%) :*Javier Gonzalez (1,32%) July, 2322 :Arturo Alessandri was elected president of Egelion with a total majority of 66,27% last month. Nevertheless, the Senate of the republic of egelion is now controlled by the Alessandrist Party by a 64,93%. As well as a cabinet with 100% members of the Alessandrist Party. August, 2323 :Arturo Alessandri was forced to drop the presidency of the Alessandrist Party thanks to a big political scandal. He called for the internal elections but refused to present himself for candidate this time. The illness of the president was made public. September, 2323 :Elections of the Alessandrist Party: :*Diego Portales: 52,35% :*Louis Abelard: 24,24% :*Krum Petrov: 12,65% :*Andina Capelli: 10,76% The Rise and fall of The Portalian Party (2324-2328) March, 2324 :Arturo Alessandri, president of the Republic of Egelion, resigns. The president was ill during the last semester and was internated in hospital over ten times. The Alessandrist party has called new elections. April, 2324 :Diego Portales was elected as president of Egelion with the 65,83% of votes. The Alessandrist Party still gets a majority of the senate with the 64,40% of senators. The Alessandrist party (AP) has changed ideologicaly from its begining, and the internal congress voted the final resolution that transform the Alessandrist Party into the Portalian Party (PP). Diego Portales keeps both the presidency of Egelion and the presidency of the party. August, 2324 :Arturo Alessandri dies. February, 2325 :Diego Portales calls for elections in Egelion. After the total renovation of the ex Alessandrist Party (now, the Portalian Party) the president has only one objetive, the total reconstruction of the Republic of Egelion and more than that, a change of the name of the Republic. March, 2325 :Diego Portales is outraged as he can't get the 2/3 of senate for the big renovations of the Republic, and he faced the most rebellious movement inside the party. Guillermo Azaola returns to the political scene after being arrested for complot accusations. Inmediatly big protests ocurred all along the republic. February, 2327 :Diego Portales won the reelection in Egelion. But the domain of the Portalian Party ended completly, as there are new rivals and political parties. The party got only the 36,4% of senate and that ends the Portalian Dream. The return of the Alessandri Family (2328-2336) November, 2328 :Diego Portales ended officially the Portalian Party, and announced the results of the internal elections. :*Jorge Alessandri (97,6%) :*Edy Nella (3,4%) December, 2328 :The party is renamed to Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares (APFP). February, 2329 :The Portalian government ends. February, 2331 :The Alianza got only 15% of senate in the national elections. February, 2333 :The Alianza keeps the 15% of senate in national elections. November, 2333 :Internal elections in the party. :*Jorge Alessandri (58,40%) :*Joseba Echaurren (34,62%) :*Ignacio Carrera (6,98%) February, 2335 :The worst national elections for the party in Egelion, as it only got the 12% of senate. nevertheless it's still invited to form the government and got 3 secretaries of state after a long period of absolutely no participation in a government since the demise of Diego Portales. The era of the Fixed Constitution (2336-....) January, 2336 :The Political Congress of the Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares makes the Military Political Positions. Which represents the fixed and definitive positions of the party in this section. The plebiscite passes this position with the approval of the 89,78% of votes. January, 2337 :The Political Congress of the Alianza de Partidos y Fuerzas Populares makes the Science Political Positions. The plebiscite passes this position with the approval of the 93,62% of votes. February, 2337 :The party in the national elections got the 16% of senate. October, 2338 :Internal Elections in the APFP. :*Jorge Alessandri (66,7%) <- Reelected as President of the APFP :*Joseba Echaurren (12,45%) :*Ignacio Carrera (10,56%) :*Krum Petrov (5,28%) :*Luigi Capelli (2,36%) :*Armando Baez (1,72%) :*Ismael de la Croix (0,93%) November, 2338 :The internal congress approves the new electoral calendar of the party. The internal elections will be made every 3 years in the month of january. The next election as a result will be in January, 2341. Electoral History Official Political Positions In the last Great Congress of the APFP in December, 2334. The Political Commission of the APFP decided to make an stable proposal of political reforms and positions.All of them were put into plebiscite. :In January, 2336 the Military Positions were fixed. :In january, 2337 the Science Positions were fixed. Military Political Positions *'The government's policy concerning biological and chemical weaponry.' The nation shall never develop, purchase or store biological or chemical weaponry. *'The government's policy concerning the use of chemical and biological weaponry in warfare.' The nation shall never use chemical or biological weaponry in warfare. *'Civil Defence is the Government's policy on providing shelters to be used in the event of attacks on major cities, mainly nuclear attacks and bombing.' The Government builds and maintains a network of shelters across the nation. *'The nation's Defence Industry.' The state owns all defence industries. *'Military Stance on Homosexuality' Open homosexuality is not tolerated in the military. The military has a "don't ask, don't tell" policy. *'Nation's policy with regards to an intelligence agency.' The nation has an intelligence agency, but it is limited to counterintelligence and surveillance of other countries *'Discrimination in the military on race/religious grounds' Any adult citizen can serve in the military, discrimination for racial or religious reasons is prohibited *'The nation's policy on the separation of the police and the military' A civilian police force is in place and the military is not allowed to play any part in it. *'Military/National Service' All adults upon completion of schooling can be required in times of war to serve a term in the military. *'The government's policy concerning the use of nuclear weaponry in warfare.' The nation shall never use nuclear weapons in warfare. *'The policy with respect to nuclear weaponry.' The nation shall never purchase, produce, or store nuclear weaponry, for military purposes. Research and development of the technology is permitted. *'The government's policy regarding the treatment of prisoners of war.' Prisoners of war must be treated well, according to internationally-accepted standards. *'The government's policy concerning the export of weapons to other nations.' The government must approve all arms sales on a case by case basis. *'Women in the Military' Women serve alongside men. Science Positions *'The use of animals in cosmetics research.' Animals may not be used for testing cosmetics products. *'The research and development of pharmaceutical drugs' The government subsidizes research and development of prescription drugs and regulates their prices. *'The use of animals in medical research.' Animals may not be used for any research. Senators List of Senators elected for the 2337-2339 period (16 from a total of 100). Amateria (5) * Joseba Echaurren * Americo Inocencio Gonzalez * Federico Errazuriz * Diego Esplè * Alejandro di Natale Ghadrash (4) * Juan Carlos Baez * Ignacio Carrera * Armando Navarro Perez * Isabel de Graz Eder Gira (2) * Francisca Ruiz * Karla Andrea Conejero Caille (1) * Loreto del Solar Dul Kinea (4) * Louis Abelard * Luigi Capelli * Julio Montt * Jorge Montt Category:Egelion Parties